Into the Unknown: Chapter 13
Emma Halman Xlll Jail- Er, Rabbit Break, And Another Visit From Mom We kept running towards the river. It was weird that it was red, but come on, there were even weirder things here. We finally got there. I stopped quick, as did the rest of the team, but Josh fell in. "Josh!" We tried reaching for him, but he was swept to the middle. He was brought down the river by the current. Soon he was out of sight. "We have to keep going." I made a bridge of earth and we crossed it. I crashed it down so Liquid Fire couldn't follow us. We ran towards the mountians. Then a rope came and grabbed Jack. Then JT. Then me. We were dragged into the shadows. Liquid Fire was there. They gagged us and knocked us out. My vision went blurry, then got spots, and finally went black. When I came to, I was in a cage. Veronica was on my right in a cage, and Jack was on the left. JT was next to Jack, and Desmond was next to Veronica. Josh was still in the river, probably. I tried bending the bars by finding the bits of earth. it didn't work. We were stuck in these cages. I didn't know what to do. I just sat down. Then Max came into the room. "Well, well, well. Don't you guys look like little, scared, caged zoo animals? Don't worry, you'll get out of there soon. There's going to be a fight, but not between you and Liquid Fire..." "What are you talking about, Eir? You're not making sense." "It'll all make sense soon." Then he turned towards some members of Liquid Fire. "Go get Monty. I need to do something." They went and got Monty. The huge rabbit looked ragid and mis-treated. My heart broke just seeing it. I've always had a soft-spot for animals, other demension or not. I could tell what it was thinking just by looking at his face. He hated Liquid Fire, almost as much as us. We had to get him free. Then Max snapped his finger and the rabbit blew fire at me and the rest of the team. Luckily it didn't touch us, but it did get close enough for us to feel it's heat. I backed up to the back of the cage. "Oh, is the Earth-bender scared? Let me help." He snapped his fingers and the cages lifted. "That better?" I put my hand on my on my sword, but some members of Liquid Fire grabbed us. I struggled againts them, but they had a strong grip. I kicked the guy holding my left arm in the soft-spot, but he still didn't let go. I had a plan, and looked at the other members of the team. They looked into my eyes and understood. We stayed still for a little bit, then lashed out. I ran over to Monty and cut his chain loose with my sword. I kicked me onto his back and hopped towards Maxwell. I sliced at him with my sword, but he dodged. "Get them!" The guards grabbed the rest of the team, but couldn't get me since I was on Monty. He reared up and I fell off. Then Monty burst out of the cave and to the forest... Lucky rabbit. Two guards grabbed me and the cage fell back down on us. The guards somehow teleported to the outside, but we were stuck. "Well, because of that, I'm going to go and let you spend more time in the cages. "Would you like that?" He laughed evily and walked away, into the shadows. Looks like my plan didn't work very well. We were still stuck in cages.... We sat there for what seemed like hours before sleep took over. I layed my head down on the dirt and drifted into sleep. In my dream, I was in an arena. All of Team Delta was there. We had to fight eachother... It was horrible. Then the scene changed and I was back in the cave. My mother was standing in front of me. "What do you want, Gaia?" "Only to talk to my daughter. Is it against the law for a woman to talk to her daughter?" "I wish it were. What do you want to talk to me about?" "I showed you the last scene for a reason. That is what is going to happen. You will be put in an arena. Don't tell any of the other members of the team, you hear me? I'll get in trouble and be sentenced back to Tarturus. We don't want that, know do we?" "That's a matter of opinion." "Well, just don't tell anyone, not even the bars of your puny little cage." "Speaking of the cage, if you're helping me with the arena, why aren't you going to help us get out of the cages?" "Because. I just love a good battle to the death!" She smiled and then waved her hand. I woke up. I couldn't believe we had to fight in an arena. I kept my promise with Gaia to not tell anyone. I don't know why she wanted me to do that. It would be easier if we all knew what was coming. Wouldn't it? Author's note I just love this chapter! It had Monty getting away, another visit from Gaia, and a really big suprise! And it makes Emma look so heroic! So Josh got swept away, but the rest of the team got captured. I wonder what's going to happen to him?! What's going to happen in the arena? Who knows?! I guess we'll find out! Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Earth-865